


Derek Hale according to Scott McCall

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Erica and Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Scott isn't as much a bad friend as an unobservant dick, Scott's POV, Season One Compliant, canon is implied but irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Derek Hale possesses one human emotion: anger. Scott can only be there for Stiles when his best friend inevitably ends up with a broken heart.





	Derek Hale according to Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, feel free to point out any glaring errors.
> 
> As always: Comments, kudos and constructive critism is welcome

It’s no secret that Scott doesn’t like Derek Hale. Between forbidding him to date Allison and biting poor, unsuspecting teenagers it’s no wonder Scott isn’t going to be his number one fan. The final nail in the proverbial coffin on what could’ve at least been a civil acquaintanceship is the way he treats Stiles.

So maybe Scott’s brother in anything but blood talks a little too much, his thoughts making leaps nobody else can follow nor make sense of, but that is no reason to snap “shut up, Stiles” or threaten bodily harm, but whenever Scott points it out to his friend, Stiles just laughs at him and calls it flirting. _Flirting!?_ Scott is appalled. Derek Hale is in possession of one human emotion, and anger most definitely isn’t conducive to flirting.

Scott will admit that over the years Derek does change, becomes slightly less angry. He still opts for “rip their throat out first and ask questions never” when someone new crosses into pack territory, but since Scott and Stiles joined the pack after Derek gained the alpha spark Stiles has been able to convince the betas to mostly follow his plans rather than Derek’s lack thereof, keeping the body count to a minimum. Still, hearing Derek tell Stiles to “shut up, or I’m gonna rip your throat out with my teeth” grates on Scott’s nerves, even more so when Stiles refuses to listen to him.

It probably shouldn’t come as a surprise when Stiles and Derek start sleeping together. Or, rather, it shouldn’t be one that Stiles wanted that, considering he’s been lamenting Derek’s hotness levels since that day in the preserve he’d told them they were on private property. It changes nothing; Derek still an endless fountain of “shut up”s and long silences, growling and glaring at Stiles whenever he plops down in Derek’s lap or spirals down a thirty minute rant on something or other. By now Scott’s given up on reasoning with Stiles, so while it pains him to see his best friend falling more and more in love, knowing it’ll inevitably end in heartbreak, he keeps to stocking his mother’s freezer with Stiles’ favorite ice cream and whispering threats of his own under his breath.

Stiles and Derek marry the spring after Stiles graduates college and moves back to Beacon Hills as the new kindergarten teacher. Scott keeps his best man speech short and funny, not saying a word about how Derek looks like he’d rather maim the guests with his eyebrows than listen to them - even if only the pack is present.  
If Scott had thought it would change anything he’d’ve been sorely disappointed when at the next pack meeting the first thing out of Derek’s mouth he hears is “sit down and shut up, Stiles”.

It’s two in the morning shortly before Halloween ten months after Derek and Stiles married, that Scott skids to a stop in front of Beacon Hills hospital. His bike’s barely turned off before he’s through the front doors - thankfully nobody’s watching, no human (and especially not one who presumably still has asthma) is able to run that fast - and follows his nose to the second floor where he barges through the door to the room his friend’s in. Scott’s stopped in his track at the sight before him; Stiles lying in a bed, pale and with dark circles under his eyes but with a huge smile as he’s looking at Derek standing next to the bed.  
Derek, still in blue scrubs and with a cap covering his dark hair is holding a grey blanket in his arms, looking down at it with wonder in his eyes and his lips curling slightly upwards as a tiny fist reaches for him.

Without a word Scott backs slowly out of the room, trying to reconcile the sight with everything he’s ever thought or said about Derek.

He waits for them to get home and the pack to clear out, for baby Lily to fall asleep before apologizing to Derek.  
They don’t end up as brothers but their friendship is as strong as his and Stiles’.


End file.
